MxS Wrong?
by YaoiKnights
Summary: Risako saw Shinobu and Miyagi, kissing and stuff like that. Why! What's going to happen!
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own junjou romantica etc etc.._**

**_Miyagi's case:_**

I sighed when I saw my front door. Finally home, I thought. I unlocked the door, and opened it.

"Risako..? What the hell are you doing here." I looked surprised at her serious face.

"I already know it, Yo." She looks at me like she was going to cry.

"I know, I wanted to get you back, when I saw you kissing with Shinobu.." I looked away.

"You're not the person for me, and about Shinobu, The Dean doesn't know it, right?" I asked, lightly concerned.

"Sure he does, I mean, dating with a guy, seventeen years older, tha-, OI YO WAIT!" But I already ran off grabbing my car and racing away. Shinobu, Shinobu, come back! Now! I felt a tear, Rolling over my cheek. I've never cried about anyone else then Sensei. I drived till Shinobu's house, jumped out of the car and knocked the door, which opened fast. The Dean..

"Oh Yo! Are you coming for Risako, she just le-.."

"I'm coming for Shinobu!" I yelled.

"Not here." He said, a little annoyed. "Forget him! He's to young for you, and by the way, I-"

"Mind your own damn business! I love him! Where is he!" The dean's eyes got bigger.

"He's at the airport, and he didn't want us to come, so-" but I ran off, again.. Wait for me, Shinobu..

So, that's the first chapter! Review:)!


	2. Chapter 2

**_I do not own junjou romantica! Sad enough;(._**

**_Shinobu's case:_**

Why.. Why did Risako do that, yeah I know she still loves Miyagi, but now he's mine! Years rolled down his cheek. Why? Why do I need to leave him again! Why does everything always go damn wrong!

"Ding-Ding: Flight to Australia, the Gates are going to open"

Shinobu stands up, and walked slowly to the gates.

"..obu! Shinobu!" He heard a familiar voice, so he turned around.

"Mi-Miyagi?" His eyes got bigger.

"But.. How? How did you know that I was he.." Before he could end his sentence, he got kissed by Miyagi. And pulled away from the gate.

"Oi.. Oi! Miyagi, what are you doing" He asked, while pulling his arm back.

"We are going home" Miyagi said with a relieved face. He stared at him, surprised because he 'saved' him again from leaving. He was so happy He could die, but He knew that his dad or sister, would never accepteren their relationship. So he took a step back.

"I-I need to go, the gates are about to close." Miyagi pulled Shinobu roughly and dragged him to his car, which he opened, and he pushed Shinobu in it.

"You're not going to leave me!" Miyagi pulled Shinobu towards him and kissed him. A few seconds later, he released Shinobu and started the car. Shinobu looked away.

".. Can't" He softly said.

"What?" Miyagi looked towards him.

"We can't.."

"Why?"

"My dad.. Risako.. "

"They need to mind his own business". That's the last thing that was said till they got home.

**_There it is! Review please!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Some people wanted new chapter so there it is!_**

**_I'll own junjou romantica when I have magic._**

**_NOT! :P_**

**Miyagi's case:**

We got home, but Shinobu kept being quiet. I didn't want to force him into my house. He could go home if he wanted to.

"Uhh.. Shinobu?" I asked.

"Huh? Y-Yeah?" He said, not looking at me.

"Do you even want to be with me?" I asked, concerned.

"Sure I do! I want to be with you." He smiled. I knew he forced himself to smile, so i walked towards him and kissed him.

"Good." I whispered. He blushed much.

"W-What.. You're acting weird old man." He smiled cute! God:o!

Miyagi had lost his patient, dragging Shinobu's arm again and push him to the bed. And Shinobu was shock, he didn't expected it to turn out.. like this...

Crawling on top of the young boy, Miyagi kiss him, but this time... gently...

"Shinobu.."

"M-Miyagi.. Wha?!"

"I missed you "Miyagi said smiling

Obviously Shinobu couldn't resist. Shinobu still talks about fate and stuff.

"Missed you too.."

Smiling, relieve that he no longer need to hold his patient. He proceed, with a kiss... the kiss gets deeper, and his hand slowly find it's way underneath the cloth, teasing the boy with his tickling finger. Gently.. he place the boy's hand around his neck, holding and helping Shinobu to get up to remove his shirt. The boy have a rather fair colour, it's attracting the man's desire and urge.

"Hmnhm.. Mi-Miyagi!"

Then someone rang the bell and knocked.

"SHINOBU! Are you there?!"

Miyagi stood up, reacting on Risako's voice. He looked at Shinobu, whom looked scared at him.

"It'll be okay." I whispered.

So I walked to the door and opened it, but not only Risako stood there..

**_Wooooh! Cliffhanger, and I'll tell you one thing, the one next to Risako isn't the Dean. Go and guess who it'll be:):)!_**


End file.
